


Dreaming of a White Christmas

by Lasoona



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth gives the BE girls their Christmas Presents wink wink nudge nudge, F/F, This is all post-TS btw otherwise I wouldn't go near Petra and Bernie, trans!byleth, woc!Byleth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasoona/pseuds/Lasoona
Summary: It's the holidays and Byleth is ready to give her girls their yearly Christmas gift. Though this one might be a bit sexier in nature than her usual gifts, much to the delight of the ladies of the Black Eagles.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Bernadetta von Varley, Petra Macneary/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 41





	Dreaming of a White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friend and I saw the art I'm gonna link right under this and got talking ended up making it rlly horny and now here I am. Im splitting this up into chapters (totally not so that I get some of it out in time for christmas lmao) and each one will be a Beagle girl going Dorothea->Bernie->Petra->Edelgard. Enjoy
> 
> Art: https://twitter.com/m1n0f2e1_/status/1341044979775356929?s=20

The moon was high in the night sky when the window to Dorothea’s room in the imperial palace slowly swung open, the curtains billowing slowly in the slight breeze. A small smile made its way onto the songstress’s face as she peered through hooded eyes at the figure climbing over the windowsill. Teal-hair topped by a floppy red hat shone in the moonlight as Byleth stepped through the window and onto Dorothea’s bed, a small wrapped gift in hand as she crawled over the songstress to reach over the bed and place it on her nightstand. Leaning on the headboard, she was practically straddling Dorothea’s face. Once placed, she was pushing herself back up when she felt the body beneath her shift.

Hands slipped into the waistband of her shorts and tights. The clothing sliding down to her upper thighs as the hands slid sensually over the curve of the former Professor’s ass. Byleth smiled down at the emerald eyes peering up at her. It was like a game they played every year. Byleth would find her way into the room to drop off a gift in a rather exposed position and Dorothea would initiate some… closer bonding.

“I figured you weren’t really asleep.”

Dorothea smiled, “How could I when I know you’re coming? And  _ this _ ,” Dorothea pulled the garments down to Byleth’s upper thighs, allowing the woman’s member to fall free of it’s confines. 

Byleth braced herself against the headboard as Dorothea arranged her pillows for a better support and angle before taking the woman’s hardening cock into her mouth. A breathy moan fell from the former professor’s lips, her hips rocking gently as the songstress’s tongue swirled around the head. Dorothea hummed, obviously pleased with herself as she felt Byleth tensing up in an effort not to thrust to hard into her partner’s mouth. Dorothea bobbed her head up and down Byleth’s 7 inch length, slowly, and always taking the time to play her tongue along the tip to coax those lovely moans out of the older woman’s lips. Byleth struggled valiantly against the impulse to thrust, until she got the okay from the songstress in the form of the woman’s hands gripping the soft flesh of Byleth’s ass and pulling her deeper down her throat. Two taps on the ass later and Byleth was pulling her hips back, leaning back to take in the sight of the songstress gasping for breath beneath her. Strings of spit still connected her lips to Byleth’s cock.

“Still a perfect fit,” Dorothea gave the woman above her a satisfied smile, “Im ready now. Fuck my face like you mean it.”

Byleth braced herself against the headboard once more with one hand, the other threading itself through the beautiful brown locks on the songstress's head before gripping it firmly, "Remember to tap out if it's too much okay?"

"Of course, darling."

Byleth moved over her lover's face, hips angled down as Dorothea settled herself. The songstress waited with her mouth open, warm and inviting. Not one to keep the woman waiting, Byleth slowly sank her hips down, pushing her cock all the way back down the woman's throat. Another moan fell from Byleth's lips as the warm wetness of Dorothea's tongue slid up her glans as she pulled back out. She slid herself back down. Quicker this time. More needy. Dorothea playfully slapped Byleth's ass as the ex-mercenary fell into a rhythym of regular thrusting, continuously bottoming out in Dorothea's throat. Quicker than she'd started, but not so fast as to make Dorothea choke. Well, choke  _ too _ much. Byleth opted instead for deep, intense thrusts, making sure both she and Dorothea took in every sensation. Wet squelching filled the room as Byleth's cock coated itself in Dorothea's saliva. She could never get enough of the feeling of Dorothea's throat around her cock and was forever grateful the songstress loved to be used by the ex-mercenary. 

They continued like that, Byleth pausing every few thrusts to let Dorothea breathe, the tip of her cock pressed against those wonderfully full lips. Dorothea would take the opportunity to kiss all over it's head and take long licks up the shaft while she caught her breath. Then they would start again, Dorothea humming happily as Byleth slid her cock between her lips once more. 

On one of Byleth's breaks, Dorothea changed tactics and wiggled the tip of her tongue along the tip of Byleth's cock. The sudden pleasure causing Byleth to buck forward, her body chasing the sensation and smearing spit up one side of Dorothea's face as a result. 

Dorothea giggled as Byleth looked down apologetically, "I'll never tire of finding ways to get such wonderful reactions out of the stoic Byleth Eisner," she punctuated her sentence with another tease of her tongue over Byleth's tip. Byleth let out a gasp of pleasure before a small chuckle fell from her lips as shook her head in amusement at the seemingly bottomless appetite of the songstress. Dorothea soon pulled her back to work. The call to change it up came when Dorothea took a firm hold of Byleth's ass and pulled her as deep as she could, revelling in the various moans and gasps she elicited from the woman above her.

"D-dorothea wait, I'm gonna- you're gonna make me cum."

At those words, Dorothea allowed Byleth to pull herself free from the seductive confines of the woman's mouth.

"I've gotta…" Byleth remained in her slightly dazed state as she began fully undressing herself, throwing her clothes and boots into a haphazard pile on the floor.

Dorothea watched with no small amount of amusement as Byleth practically ripped her clothes off in her desire to get back to her lover as quickly as possible. Her hands snaked down her body, her legs pulling apart as Byleth’s attention turned back to her. Two fingers parted her soaking folds, her lust filled emerald eyes beckoning her lover forward.

“Gonna give me my present now?” Dorothea’s head tilted as if genuinely curious.

Byleth almost snorted. As if it was ever in question.

The ex-mercenary tailed fingers up the thighs on either side of her. Her own almond colored skin standing in contrast to the pale thighs beneath. Hooking her arms underneath, Byleth pulled Dorothea’s body closer. Her brown hair splayed around her in an almost picturesque fashion as she posed with her arms above her head. Her smile filled with desire as Byleth’s fingers danced over her folds. The woman then leaned down, her lips finding her lover’s stiffening pink nipples. The moment Byleth took one in her mouth, Dorothea let out a moan Byleth could only describe as musical. She  _ had _ to hear more. Seeing as the Songstress was practically soaked, Byleth pulled back. She shifted back just enough to line up her cock with Dorothea’s entrance.

Dorothea gave out a satisfied sigh as Byleth’s length sank into her. Byleth pulled both of the songstress’s legs onto her shoulders and began rocking her hips. Though she attempted to hold herself back, Dorothea was always the most vocal of the black eagles, and Byleth didn’t doubt that she was about to wake somebody up with Dorothea’s squeals and moans once she got going. 

With that thought in mind, Byleth shifted her weight and began thrusting. Dorothea sank her teeth into a finger in an attempt to muffle herself as Byleth did her best to hit Dorothea right where she liked it. Dorothea’s eyes screwed shut as Byleth did just that, her loudest groan yet fading into a drawn out cry of “Yeeeeeessss!” as Dorothea abandoned her attempted muffle and grabbed the headboard behind her. Byleth smiled at the woman writhing beneath her, hands trailing down pale legs until her thumb reached the nub at the apex between her legs. Byleth pressed into it with a firm touch and swirled her thumb around. The resulting shock of pleasure tore the first scream from Dorothea’s throat.

Letting her legs fall to either side, Byleth kept one hand rubbing Dorothea’s clit while she once again leaned up to wrap her lips around Dorothea’s nipple. Byleth was thoroughly enjoying the way that was making Dorothea gasp.

Though soon enough Byleth felt that familiar pressure building, slowly but surely making her thrusts grow more erratic as she had to stop teasing Dorothea’s clit for a moment to keep herself up, “T-’Thea I’m close!”

Within a second of those words leaving her lips Byleth felt the songstress’s legs wrap around her back and squeeze tight, “Inside, Byleth! C-cum inside!”

Byleth quickly returned her fingers to her lover’s clit as the pressure inside of her continued to build. Suddenly Dorothea’s back arched off the bed and her walls squeezed tightly around Byleth’s cock. Byleth felt a cry of her own falling from her lips until Dorothea grabbed the back of her head and locked their lips together. The ex-mercenary gave one last deep thrust and practically growled into the songstress’s mouth as she emptied herself inside. The squeezing of Dorothea’s walls coaxed a few more shallow thrusts and another satisfied moan from Byleth.

Dorothea let the woman pull back far enough to gaze into her eyes. She kept their gazes locked as her finger swiped some of the creamy liquid from between her legs and made a show of placing it between her lips, “Amazing as always, my dear Byleth.”

Byleth’s short chuckle was breathy from exertion, “You certainly know how to make my night.”

“I could say the same to you,” Dorothea smiled knowingly, “Though my night isn’t the only one you’ll be making better, so don’t stick around for too long this time. You know how I hate to disappoint my girls.”

Byleth nodded, parting with the songstress with one last kiss. The older woman quickly grabbed a washcloth to give herself a quick cleanup and handed a fresh one to Dorothea. Once that was done she quickly threw on enough of her clothing to be presentable should she run into anybody in the corridor. The teal-haired woman blew one last kiss to Dorothea before quietly stepping out into the hall. Though her time with the songstress was finished for now, the night was far from over.


End file.
